


Kissing in Detroit

by Alex_Frost



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, M/M, No Victor or Yurio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Frost/pseuds/Alex_Frost
Summary: It's New Year's Eve, and Pichit and Yuri are celebrating with each other, maybe they'll message Yuri's parents and sister.





	Kissing in Detroit

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is so short, but I wanted to get something up for New Years. Happy New Year everyone!!!!!!

Phichit chuckled as he held one of his many hamsters in his hands. His eyes were glued to the TV as he watched the news. In the background, he heard Yuri humming as he worked in the kitchen. "Are you almost done, Kat? It's almost time for the ball to drop." Phichit called as he turned up the volume. Yuri came out of the kitchen with two glasses of champagne, as well as a platter of freshly baked cookies.

"Sorry about that Chi, I wanted to make sure that the cookies were done," Yuri said as he sat down on the couch. He handed Phichit one of the glasses and sighed softly as he leaned back. 

"Hey, Yuri?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Happy New Year," Phichit said softly as he glanced at the TV; glancing back at Yuri he held out his hand and pulled the other skater up. Yuri blushed lightly as he spotted the mistletoe above him. Glancing at the Thai skater in front of him he smiled softly as he reached out and cupped his friend's cheek. 

"Happy New Year love," Yuri said softly as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Phichit's. Yuri moaned as Phichit wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled closer as he deepened the kiss. Pulling apart the two skaters smiled softly at each other, looking out the window they pulled each other close and rang in the new year together.


End file.
